falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mutant hound (Fallout 4)
|affiliation =Super mutant |variants =Mutant hound Glowing mutant hound }} Mutant hounds or FEV hounds are creatures found in the Commonwealth and are present on the Island in 2287. Background These are dogs that have undergone major mutation from being exposed to the Forced Evolutionary Virus. Usually they are accompanying super mutants. They may have been created in the FEV lab of the Institute, along with the rest of the super mutants that are seen throughout the Commonwealth. Characteristics Biology Mutant hounds are usually several times bigger than normal stray dogs and mongrels. The modification imposed on their bodies by the Forced Evolutionary Virus is similar to the one the super mutants went through: increase of muscle mass, depigmentation of the skin to a greenish color and complete loss of body hair. They are approximately 3 feet tall at the shoulder, and 5 feet long. Their intelligence seems to be affected too in the same way that a super mutant's is from the FEV. They appear not to be linked to the Master in any way, as he was evolving only humans for his army. Super mutants seem to understand mutant hounds like no other in the Commonwealth. Their vocal cords have evolved to create a very deep and low howl that they use to alert their nearby brethren. Gameplay attributes Mutant hounds will alert nearby mutants using a very loud howl. Their bite inflicts radiation damage upon impact. They normally come in packs of 1-3. They can also be tamed if one has the Animal Friend perk and be captured with Wasteland Workshop installed. Variants Mutant hound Mutant hounds are dogs that have been infected by FEV. They will not attack super mutants of any type, and will make a loud howl to alert other super mutants in the area. They are usually in packs of other super mutants. |level =8 |perception =7 |hp =120 |dt =15 |dr =15 |er =10 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =1 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (15 - 20 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Mutant hound meat }} Glowing mutant hound Glowing mutant hounds share the same appearance as the basic variant but they have more hit points than usual, and can deal a decent amount of RADs with a bite. As such, they still emit a loud howl to alert other super mutants of a threat. |level =28 |perception =8 |hp =325 |dt =40 |dr =40 |er =30 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =2 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (25 - 30 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Mutant hound meat * Irradiated blood }} Locations Mutant hounds can be found accompanying super mutants throughout the Commonwealth. Notable mutant hounds * Gracie, a mutant hound sold by Erickson that acts like any normal guard dog. Notes * Mutant hounds are not affected by the Wasteland Survival Guide Issue #9 and do not give more meat; it also applies to the softshell mirelurk meat from their namesake source. * There is a legendary variant that is simply named "glowing mutant hound" with a star at the end of the name. * Despite the name, glowing mutant hounds do not actually glow like other "glowing" creatures, and look no different from their standard variant. * Once a mutant hound begins to howl, nothing will stop it from alerting other enemies, including killing it, no matter how quickly one takes it out. A dead hound will continue to howl. Appearances Mutant hounds appear in Fallout 4 and its add-on Far Harbor. Behind the scenes Originally, centaurs were intended to appear in the game, but were ultimately cut and replaced by mutant hounds during development. Mutant hounds appear to have evolved from the various breeds of pit bull. They share many similarities, such as small ears, small eyes, stocky yet muscular build, blunt muzzle, and the distinct cranial "valley" midway between the ears that is specific to the type. Gallery Art of FO4 Mutant Hound.jpg|From the Art of Fallout 4 FO4 Mutant hound1.jpg FO4 Mutant hound2.png FO4 mutant hound.png|Mutant hound on a loading screen FO4-Mounted-Mutant-Hound-Head.png|A mounted hound head Fallout Wasteland Warfare mutant hound1.png|''Fallout: Wasteland Warfare'' figurines Fallout Wasteland Warfare mutant hound2.png Category:Fallout 4 creatures Category:Far Harbor creatures fr:Molosse Super Mutant pl:Mutogar ru:Гончая-мутант uk:Гонча-мутант